The present invention relates generally to water connections and, more particularly, to water connections including a retainer having a retention member to engage a retaining ring on a fluid conduit.
Various water line connections or fluid couplings are known. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water line connection or fluid coupling 10 is shown. Connection 10 includes a supply line 12 for a water device, such as a faucet. An end 14 of supply line 12 is received in a receptacle 16 of a compression fitting 18. Receptacle 16 either communicates water to supply line 12 or receives water from supply line 12. A diameter of an inner surface 20 of receptacle 16 is generally equal to a diameter of external surface 22 of supply line 12. An exemplary diameter of surface 22 is ⅜ of an inch. Supply line 12 is received in receptacle 16 such that end 14 abuts surface 24 of receptacle 16. A ferrule ring 30 is then captured between compression fitting 18 and a hollow nut retainer 32 forming both a compression gasket and a retention feature for supply line 12. Ferrule ring 30 may be made of plastic or metal. A compression gasket may be used in place of ferrule ring 30. Surface 22 of supply line 12 acts as a sealing surface for ferrule ring 30. A hollow nut retainer 32 includes internal threads 34 which mate with external threads 26 of compression fitting 18, and a tapered inner surface 37 which engages the ferrule ring 30, to thereby sealingly couple retainer 32 to fitting 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, another water line connection or fluid coupling 50 is shown. A supply line 52 includes an overmold fitting 54 coupled thereto. The supply line 52 may be made from a PEX material. A diameter of outer surface 56 of overmold fitting 54 is equal to the diameter of inner surface 20 of fitting 18. Since outer surface 56 is defined by overmold fitting 54, a diameter of outer surface 58 of supply line 52 is less than the diameter of inner surface 20 of fitting 18. The diameter of surface 56 and surface 20 is ⅜ of an inch and the diameter of surface 58 is 5/16 of an inch. In FIG. 1, an installer could cut supply line 12 to length and then make the connection. In FIG. 2, an installer could not cut supply line 52 to length and then make a connection with a traditional sized ferrule ring 30 (since overmold fitting 54 has been cut off) because the diameter of surface 58 is not equal to the diameter of surface 20 of fitting 18.
A gasket 60 is captured between overmold fitting 54 and fitting 18. As in FIG. 1, a hollow nut retainer 32 is coupled to fitting 18 to connect supply line 52 to receptacle 16 of fitting 18. More particularly, internal threads 34 of retainer 32 mate with external threads 26 of compression fitting 18, and tapered inner surface 37 of retainer 32 engages the overmold fitting 54, to thereby sealingly couple retainer 32 to fitting 18.
In many prior art compression connections, such as water line connections 10 and 50 detailed above, the tapered inner surface 37 on the inside of the retainer 32 may force the retaining ring 30, 54 to collapse the flexible plastic tube 12, 52, respectively. Such a collapse may reduce the inner diameter of the tube 12, 52, reducing flow therethrough and, in extreme conditions, allow the retaining ring 30, 54 to pass through (i.e., extrude) through the retainer 32 causing failure by releasing the fluid coupling between the tube 12, 52 and the fitting 18.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a supply line for coupling to a fitting having a receptacle includes a fluid conduit having a first end, a second end, and a fluid passageway extending therethrough. A retaining ring is coupled to the fluid conduit proximate the first end. The retaining ring includes an outer perimeter greater than the outer perimeter of the conduit. A retainer is axially movable along the fluid conduit between a first position where the retainer is in axially spaced relation to the fitting, and to a second position where the retainer engages the fitting and the overmolded retaining ring to define a fluid coupling between the fluid conduit and the fitting. The retainer includes an outer wall extending between opposing first and second ends, the first end of the outer wall facing in the same direction as the first end of the fluid conduit, and the second end of the outer wall facing in the same direction as the second end of the fluid conduit. The retainer further includes a collar supported at the second end of the outer wall and extending radially inwardly to define an opening to slidably receive the fluid conduit. An annular protrusion is supported by the collar, is located radially inwardly from the outer wall, and extends axially from the second end of the retainer towards the first end of the retainer. The annular protrusion includes a deforming face facing radially outwardly and facing axially in the direction from the second end of the retainer toward the first end of the retainer. The deforming face extends from a first end and a second end. The leading edge is of sufficient hardness to deform the retaining ring radially outwardly as the retainer reaches the second position, the leading edge being positioned at a first end of the deforming face and facing toward the first end of the retainer. A relief portion is configured to receive deformed material from the overmolded retaining ring as the retainer reaches a second position, the relief portion positioned at a second end of the deforming face and facing toward the first end of the retainer.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a supply line for coupling to a threaded fitting having a receptacle includes a flexible polymeric fluid conduit having a first end, a second end, and a fluid passageway extending therethrough. A polymeric retaining ring is coupled to the fluid conduit proximate the first end, the retaining ring having an outer perimeter greater than an outer perimeter of the conduit. A metal retainer with internal threads is axially movable along the fluid conduit between a first position where the retainer is in axially spaced relation to the fitting, and a second position where the retainer threadably engages the fitting and engages the retaining ring to define a fluid coupling between the fluid conduit and the fitting. The retainer includes an outer wall extending between opposing first and second ends, the first end of the outer wall facing in the same direction as the first end of the fluid conduit, and the second end of the outer wall facing in the same direction as the second end of the fluid conduit. A collar is supported at the second end of the retainer and extends radially inwardly to define an opening to slidably receive the fluid conduit. A retention tooth is supported by the collar, is located radially along the collar and extends axially from the second end of the retainer toward the first end of the retainer. The retention tooth includes a deforming face facing radially outwardly and facing axially from the second end of the retainer toward the first end of the retainer. The deforming face extends from a leading edge to a relief portion. The leading edge is of sufficient hardness to deform the retaining ring radially outwardly as the retainer reaches the second position. The relief portion is configured to receive deformed material from the retaining ring as the retainer reaches the second position.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method for connecting a supply line to a fitting having a receptacle includes the steps of providing a retainer having an annular protrusion over a retaining ring and a first end of the fluid conduit. The method further includes the step of aligning the first end of the fluid conduit proximate to the receptacle, with the retainer proximate the fitting. The method also includes the steps of coupling the retainer onto the fitting to establish a sealed connection between the fluid conduit and the receptacle through which a fluid may flow, and forming an annular groove in the retaining ring with the annular protrusion. A leading edge and a deforming face of the annular protrusion deforms a portion of the retaining ring radially outwardly, and the deformed portion of the retaining ring comes to a rest in a relief portion of the retainer.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.